SinFul
by 6Fortius9
Summary: Let's see…Lemon between G and Giotto, which in other words means Y.A.O.I. You don't like, than you don't read. Cause that's simple logic.


_**Sinful**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters.

**Author's Note: **No better name for it, so don't complain. Plot is confusing, but who cares, as long as there is a lemon in the story, I'm sure you're all satisfied with it.

**Summary: **Let's see…Lemon between G and Giotto, which in other words means Y.A.O.I. You don't like, than you don't read. Cause that's simple logic.

**-x-**

"G…" His soft smooth voice resounded through the dark bedroom where his right hand man had him pinned onto the soft white sheets. "…stop…" It was not an order, nor a request, but rather a silent plea as his ocean blue eyes sparkled, trembling with barely hidden fear for what he knew would be coming.

"Why?" G questioned, pushing his shoulders easily onto the pillow and hand caressing the pale skin ever gently as he stared right into his boss and childhood friend's eyes. His scarlet eyes were soft, gentle, unlike the fierce and always demanding ones which he would show publicly to his fellow guardians and subordinates. He took a lock of the blond hair between his fingers. "We both know you want this no matter how much you deny it…"

"G…" Giotto's eyes softened while a ray of moonlight shone down upon his face, giving him the appearance of a dark angel, revealing the appearance of a cornered rat. "I…"

"It'll be fine." G chuckled, a glint of amusement in his eyes at the look of fear that his boss was giving him, the side of his boss which would be revealed to no one else, belonging only to _him_. He brushed his thumb over the pink flesh of his boss. "I will be gentle with you so…"

'_Don't be so scared.'_ were the unspoken words as he leaned down.

Giotto found himself moaning into the passionate kiss as their lips mashed together, fitting perfectly into each other. This kiss was so different from the ones they had shared before. Those were soft, gentle and loving, as if G was scared to break him despite his tough exterior, but this was different – it was harsh and demanding, yet it felt so much, _much_ better than those of before.

G chided the lips opened before slipping his tongue in, hands unbuttoning his own white cotton shirt whilst Giotto was distracted. The hands of his childhood friend trailed up to his head before burying themselves into the dull metallic red locks. Their tongues engaged in a silent dance of waltz and their saliva melted together into the purest form of liquid both had ever tasted.

It felt so good –_so good_…Giotto found himself wanting more, wanting to feel more of G. Flames of pleasure burned in him, yet it was unable to escape as it travelled down and more down, _lower_ to his private part. Heat was bottling up in him, like a teapot. So hot, so warm…

They broke the kiss reluctantly with a trail of saliva as proof of their previous sinful activities. Giotto panted heavily, eyes half-lidded while the liquid dripped down the side of his mouth playfully. He had just tasted what seemed to be the best forbidden fruit ever, and he wanted _more_.

G found himself staring at his lover's adorable face in a loving fashion. Those aqua blue eyes which lured him deeper into its depts, the heavily flushed cheeks and the heavily lashed eyes which casted shadows over his pale face…It satisfy him just so much by knowing this was caused by him, not by anyone else…

His hands wandered up the shirt which the blonde wore after he shrugged off his own set of clothes. Giotto flushed deeper – if possible – in embarrassment but did otherwise as he shifted to allow the cloth be taken off easier.

G was in awe at the sight of the body that was laid out in front of him – all just for his eyes to take in. Scarlet eyes trailed over the little barely unnoticeable curves which Giotto had, the well toned muscles which had resulted from years of training. Giotto blushed at his best friend's scanning eyes.

"D-Don't look!" He moved to cover himself, but found his hands grabbed by two others. Before he even knew it, he had turned into a melting puddle at G's mercy. The redhead licked his neck delicately before proceeding to make strawberry marks over the pale skin. Much like a vampire he was, despite how that seemed to be more of Alaude's role.

G's lips moved at a slow rate, moving lower with each hickey that they would have to worry about later the next morning. Brushing over the blonde's navel, his tongue dipped in, earning a much beautiful and melodious moan from the blonde. He mentally noted down the navel as one of Giotto's sensitive places before proceeding even lower.

Giotto flushed and panted when those lips left his body, looking away from his best friend, unable to meet his lustful yet beautiful ruby eyes. His eyes widened as he heard the unclipping of a belt and struggled to look down but only to have his legs dragged up.

"G –G-" He called and panicked when his trousers were oh-so-easily pulled away from his legs. What should he do, was his only thought as his boxers were removed next. Was he ready for this? Did he want G? Was he prepared to face the world which forbids the creatures called Gays? "W-Wait-"

All his doubts were cleared the moment G's mouth descended down upon his length, swallowing it to the end. Pleasure burst out from his private part as he moaned, only to cover his mouth at the strange sound which he had been unconsciously making all the while. What was that? Why?

His next thoughts which followed were immediately thrown out of the box when G decided to massage his balls, reducing him to a pile of moaning mash.

"G – no, ahnnn…G…ahhh…" These sounds were music to the redhead's ears as he continuously gave pleasure to his boss. Pre-cum generously dripped from the tip of the sheath but he licked it away all too easily, tasting the tasty salty juices.

"G-" Giotto came without a warning when his teeth knocked against the piece of meat by accident. He was surprised by the sudden orgasm, but drunk and sipped it into his mouth all too happily, ignoring the shy glances his best friend shot him.

"G…I…" Giotto didn't know what to say, but was luckily saved when said redhead raised a hand up.

"Giotto, are you ready?" That one question came unexpected since G's eyes were lustful and predatory, as if uncontrolled or wild. He stared at his own best friend, his right hand man, his_ lover_.

All this may seem sinful to the outside world, but did he really mind? Was he willing to go through all odds for G? G had given him pleasure, protected him from bullets. He was willing to do anything for him – even now, when he was at the limit of his control; he was still willing to wait for him. He didn't want to hurt him, and only wanted to give him the best. Looking into G's eyes, he knew the answer immediately.

He nodded. G was shocked, but a small smile soon came to his face.

"Thank you." He thanked and took a bottle of lube from a nearby cardboard and poured it over his hands before pushing a finger against Giotto's entrance.

The blonde winced and shifted uncomfortably at the intrusion, his body going against his wants and refusing the one finger yet a ball of muscles tightened around it, pulling it further in.

A second finger was added and Giotto let out a small moan of both pain and pleasure as he scissored the entrance. Third was the last as small beads of tears appeared at the corner of the blonde's eyes at being stretched so painfully.

Giotto blinked away the tears despite that and gave a confused glance down at his best friend at the lost when the fingers were taken out. G positioned himself at his entrance and looked down, a questioning look on the redhead's face.

'_Are you sure?'_ was the silent question which went unspoken and Giotto nodded before he pushed in all of his length with one thrust.

The blonde let out a muffled whimper of pain into the redhead's lips as he felt himself stretched. Not even the fingers could prepare him for something as big as this, and even with the presence of the lube, it still hurt painfully. It felt as if he was breaking into two halfs, being cut into two pieces. He leaned against the bigger man and cried silently into his shoulders while they waited for his body to adjust to the size.

G stared helplessly down at his boss and watched as his reactions slowly disappeared, the tears dried up and the pained expression dissolving into one of pleasure. Unsurely, he pulled back till only his head was still in before slamming back into the blonde's welcoming warm tight walls.

A whimper was what answered his motion as Giotto clung on for dear life as G started thrusting endlessly. Whimpers of what was once pain turned into moans for more while grunts of satisfaction were heard from the ever stoical redhead.

Nobody said anything; there was no need for communication in the first place, as they rocked back and forth with each other, dancing in the light of the moon like butterflies circling each other with their large wings opened wide.

The end was near and a grunt as well as an ear piercing screech was heard before both came, riding their orgasm to the end.

**-x-**

"G…" Giotto whimpered quietly while the redhead cleared him up of semen.

"What?"

"I…" The blonde sleepily continued. "No matter what, I will stand by you always…till the day we die…zzz" The boss nodded off soundly into dreamland, a contented blush on his pale face as he snored quietly, blond locks more messy than usual from their previous activities.

G stared for a moment before a smirk came onto his face. "You took the words right out of my mouth, baka-boss."


End file.
